Catfish In A Good Way
by Benjamin236
Summary: Tori decides to meet a person she's been talking to online for a few months now. Let's just hope she's happy with the results. Possible One shot, Jori story.


_Saturday, June 15th 7:00pm EST_

_Nozu_

_With Tori_

_Just relax Tori, it's going to be fine. I mean it's just a date and you've been on dates before. _Tori Vega told herself walking into the Sushi restaurant and taking a seat at the bar area. Her current attire was a white blouse, a pair of blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a purple jacket. Currently she was waiting for her date to show up. A date she has never seen or spoken to face to face.

_Maybe Andre was right, I'm about to be Catfish or reversed Catfish. _As all Tori could think of was how she got into this situation.

_Flashback_

It's been a week since Hollywood Arts had closed school for the summer. Currently on Tori's mind was finding a summer job among writing songs and hanging out with a few of her friends.

_I know Andre said he was going to be in NYC for a few weeks. Beck's in Canada visiting family. Cat said her and her brother were going on a road trip or something like that. Robbie's doing some sort of computer internship. Man the only person I can hang out with is Jade._ As Tori's phone vibrated showing that she got a notification. It was from JW1995 wishing her a Good Morning. JW1995 was a user on "Facing You" that she had started talking too a few months ago. Facing You was supposed to be the next big dating website for teenagers looking for relationships. It had a weird rule of no actual photos. Apparently the creator thought it was a good idea to keep everyone anonymous. So you would have to talk to the person in order to get to know them. I mean minus the short bio you were able to write. Along with your gender, date of birth, and age. That was all you could put on the site and hope for the best. There were a few stories about users being surprised when they decided to met up in person but they weren't too bad.

Anyway JW1995 was a person who "Tapped" her on the site and the two had started talking. Talking to JW1995, Tori felt as though she found her "Yang" if she had to define JW1995. While they had opposite views on a few subjects. The two were able to make one anothers day better through their conversations. JW1995 was a female and Tori had no problems with that. As a matter of fact Tori was a lesbian, it was something she had learned about herself sometime ago but wasn't ready to tell everyone just yet. Of course she told her parents, Trina, and Andre but that was about it.

Tori had finally decided that she was going to start the summer off right by asking JW1995 to go on a date with her.

**TV1994: Good Morning baby, I hope you have a fantastic day today.**

**JW1995: Awww, thanks. (Blushing emoji)**

**TV1994: No problem, look I wanted to know if we could meet up in person? I'm tired of not seeing you.**

**JW1995:Hmmm, well I don't have any plans this summer besides script writing….sure we can met up at Nozu's. You said you do live in the area.**

**TV1994: Perfect, next Saturday at 7:00pm. If that works with you of course.**

**JW1995: I can't wait to finally met you beautiful.**

**TV1994: Until then (Blowing kiss emoji)**

**JW1995: Right back at ya (Blowing kiss emoji)**

"This day could not get any better." Tori told herself as her phone started to ring. She noticed on the screen it was Andre.

"Yo Tori! What's going on Chica?" Andre said getting his best friends attention.

"You landed in New York already?" Tori questioned earning a laugh from Andre.

"I wish, we had a minor detour so I decided to call you and see how things are going." Andre explained earning a laugh from Tori.

"Well I finally got a date with JW1995." Tori cheered through the smartphone.

"You sure you want to do that Tori? I've read stories about people not being too happy with the results. Not to mention all the lying some of them do." Andre pointed out earning a sigh from Tori.

"I know but I just feel as though this is different. Like JW1995 is the lady for me." Tori explained.

"Man, you've really fallen for her huh?" Andre commented seeing as his friend hadn't been like this in a long while.

"Yeah." Was all Tori could say as she had fallen for the unknown woman.

"Well if that's how you feel then go for it Tori. It's better to get this over with now than later." Andre advised as Tori nodded on her end.

"I agree I rather have my heart broken now than later. Besides I'm sure they're more ladies in the world that wouldn't mind dating Tori Vega." Tori remarked.

"Alright then Chica, stay safe out there and good luck." Andre said.

"Thanks and call me when you get to New York." Tori replied back.

"No doubt, talk to you later Tori." Andre said.

"Bye." Tori said before they both hung up the phone.

_Okay I have one week to create a jaw dropping outfit. How hard can that be? _Was all Tori could tell herself before she started planning.

_End Flashback_

_Focus Tori, she said she had black hair with a blue streak in it, blue green eyes, and wears mostly black. It can't be too hard. _Tori told herself a few ladies with that same description came into Nozu. Apparently there had been some sort of fashion show earlier today and the models were now celebrating. _What did I ever do Hollywood gods. I just want to met my date._

As Tori noticed Jade West had just walked into Nozu. Given her body language she seemed to be nervous for some reason. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, a white top (which was a huge change for Jade) and a black jacket. It was a cool night tonight so Tori couldn't blame her for it.

_What is Jade doing here? And why does she have a blue...oh no._ As JW1995 was actually Jade West. A person she wasn't really close too, then again Jade had always been a lady she thought was beautiful. I mean those blue-green eyes of her's were easily leagues above the rest and don't get me started on her body. Oh man Beck, why on Earth would you break up with her in the first place? Jade is a person who probably has layers built but you need to break them down to see her. Not the aggressive, mean, and dark Jade but the Jade who has a compassionate side. The Jade who does care but won't admit it. Tori had seen that Jade on a few occasions and she was someone who she could easily fall for.

_Should I make the first move? What if she runs away once she see's that it's me of all people. I mean she could possibly make my life a living hell with me telling her I'm a lesbian among the other things I told her. Andre was right, I better get this heart break over with now than later. _As Tori noticed that Jade had spotted her and might be going through a similar though pattern.

_With Jade_

_6:55PM_

_Come on Jade focus here, it's just meeting TV1994 in person. You've told this person things you wouldn't tell Beck. I mean the only person who knows that much stuff about me is Cat but I've known her since third grade. TV1994 on the other hand is a complete stranger. _Jade thought to herself while parking her truck outside of Nozu. _Then again TV1994 has told me some things she swore she never told anyone either. So in a weird way, I guess we would be even if this thing goes south. Man why did Cat have to care about my dating life so much._

_Flashback_

_Wow, I wasn't expecting TV1994 to ask me out but I guess it's time I finally met them._ Jade told herself rereading this morning conversation to herself. Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

Right before Jade could continue to think of the situation her phone started to ring. Seeing it was Cat on the other line she picked it up.

"Morning Jade!" Cat yelled earning a growl from Jade.

"No need to shout Cat, it's not even noon yet." Jade replied back.

"Okay." Cat said saying the world as slow as possible.

"Normal speed please Cat." Jade asked hoping that wasn't too hard to ask.

"Fine, Jade." Cat said unhappy at the fact that she couldn't talk in a slower voice pattern.

"Look Cat, I got a date with TV1994 and I'm nervous." Jade admitted hoping that would spur what Jade has called "Serious Cat" for a few minutes.

"Jade, you sure you want to do this? I mean you might be Catfished" Cat said right off the bat.

"I know Cat but TV1994, I just feel as though there's something different about her. Like she's my "Yin" if I-" Jade started off.

"I had to explain her, I know, I know but still that doesn't mean the situation can't go south. I mean people act one way online and act another way in person." Cat reasoned.

"Well here's to hope Cat." Was all Jade could say to Cat.

If anything happens you better call me first or go to Tori. I think she's still in town." Cat replied back earning a groan from Jade. Her relationship with Tori had improved but in Jade's eyes Tori still wasn't at that level where she would tell her everything. Then again it wouldn't be too hard to talk to her after all. I mean when she does that cute "Puppy Dog Pout" you can't help but tell her what's on your mind.

_Cute? Tori?_ Jade asked herself while a memory of Tori looking cute floated into her mind.

"Helloooooo, Jade you still there? Well anyway I have to go now. Me and my brother-." Was all Cat could say before Jade pressed the end button on her smartphone. The last thing she needed to hear was what Cat and her brother had gotten into.

_Man I hope Cat's brother doesn't do anything stupid._ Jade commented to herself before deciding on an outfit that would impress TV1994.

_End Flashback_

"Will the real Jade West please stand up." Jade muttered as she got out of her vehicle and saw multiple ladies dressed similar to her going into Nozu. As she decided to go in once the group of models went into the restaurant. From there her nerves started coming back as she started scanning the room for a latina with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a purple jacket.

_Vega's here? I really hope she doesn't try to play matchmaker. The last thing I need to do is scare TV….Tori Vega...oh Jade you're stupid._ As Jade realized that it was Tori Vega who she was talking too. _1994 must be her birth year. Why couldn't I figure this out sooner? _

_**You owe Tori a chance now Jade. I mean you've told a lot of things. **_Jade's subconscious spoke.

_I really hate it when you're right. For this date I'm willing to let go of the past and move forward. Maybe this could be the start of something new...something right?_ As Jade made her way towards Tori who was nervous.

"Hey Vega." Jade said before taking a seat next to her.

"Okay Jade if you're going to use this against me when we-." Tori started off hoping to lay some ground rules first.

"Use this against you? Not even I would use this as ammunition Tori. Besides I thought we were past that stage in our relationship." Jade said cutting Tori off.

"Oh." Was all Tori could manage to say as a blush came to her face. Jade had not only called her Tori but she said relationship as well. "Well you're right Jade."

"So, when did you realize that boys were not your thing? It's one of the things you've never told me on the chat." Jade asked.

"A few months ago when I started to find myself staring at Yuriko." Tori admitted earning a nod from Jade. Yuriko was a beautiful korean student who transferred to Hollywood Arts a few months ago. "Staring at her...it caused me to start looking more and more until I came to realize that I prefer ladies to men and I'm okay with that."

"So I wasn't going crazy when I caught you staring at me during dress rehearsals." Jade said with a grin on her face.

"Oh like you weren't checking out these legs at Gym." Tori replied back earning a blush from Jade.

"Were even then Vega." Jade said before choosing another topic. "How do you feel now that you know I'm JW1994?"

"I...I came in expecting the worse to be honest with you. I thought you were too good to be true but so far you've proven me wrong beautiful." Tori said saying beautiful with a certain tone that made something inside of Jade swell up.

"Thanks baby, now let's eat and continue this date." Jade stated as the two sat in Nozu talking to one another about different topics. Ranging from what their plans were this summer, the universities they wanted to get into, and the subject both of them loved to talk about was music.

"Okay Ladies, I don't mean to interrupt this date but we're about to close." The new owner of Nozu stated. Looking at the clock both Jade and Tori noticed it was 11:45pm.

"Wow, I didn't know it was this late." Jade said pulling out two twenty dollar bills to pay for the dinner.

"I was going to do that." Tori whined before earning a giggle from Jade. As the two walked out of the restaurant and walked towards their cars. Which were parked a few spaces from one another.

"You can do it on our next date." Jade said not realizing what she had just said. "I mean if there is a next-" As before Jade could continue she felt Tori's lips kiss her lips for a quick second.

"Since you paid the least I can do is tease you." Tori said before noticing the look on Jade's face. Acting fast Tori took out her phone and took a picture highlighting this moment. "Later my rosa."

"You better give me that picture Vega or else!" Jade cried out as she started to chase Tori in the parking lot. The two of them giggling at what they were doing.

"Come on my rosa, es sólo una imagen." Tori said as Jade had caught her from behind.

"I'll give you an image Tori." Jade whispered in a seductive voice which completely stunned Tori. Acting fast Jade stole a kiss from Tori. "Payback my Pop Star. Now get going, I don't want want to wake up tomorrow without my good morning message."

"Well since I have your number, I guess I don't need to hide behind TW1994 now." Tori replied back.

"No you don't, now get going Vega." Jade said that she knew about Tori's curfew.

"Night Jade and I really enjoyed tonight." Tori said unlocking her car.

"Same here." Jade replied back before she got into her truck and drove home. All Tori and Jade could think about was how good this turned out. Who knew starting an online relationship wasn't that bad?

**A/N**

**I've decided to step out my comfort zone guys. Not only writing a Victorious fanfiction but my first ever stab at doing a romance story. I blame fanfiction writer Quitting Time because I really ship this pairing. Anyway at this time I could see this just being a one-shot but if people like it enough I'm sure I can come up with some good plot points among other things. So for now I'll be marking this as complete until I hear from you guys. As always tell me how I can improve. **

**T****he next one shot I see myself doing is a Korra and Asami fanfiction. I blame Tumblr users Kyhu and Owlerart for making such fantastic artwork of Korra and Asami. So stay tuned for more One-Shots from me this week. Fans of Second Chances, X-Force, and Successors To The Storm, I'll be updating those this weekend. So you will not be left out, I'm just shaking it up is all.**

**Final announcement, I may or may not be doing a Victorious and Power Rangers RPM crossover...I'm not saying I'm writing it but I'm not denying it either if questioned.**

**Until the next update, I'M PRIME OUT!**


End file.
